


Blue Humanoid Alien and Humans

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of Gossip Girl, Fattening Up Humans, Fattening Up Humans Trope, Gen, Humans First Contact with Aliens, To Serve Man (Humans eaten by Aliens), To Serve Man Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "Just eat the food Ivy, come on! Stop worrying!" Across from them Jenny giggled.If Lillian didn't make a move to eat it anytime soon, then half the girls sat at the table would've pounced at any moment to get a taste of the inviting food."They're eating so much food!" From behind the two-way mirror, the two shadowed figures returned.
Kudos: 1





	1. Credits and Characters

Writer: fenwrites (Prologue and Chapter 1), K_Takuya (Chapter 2-Ending)

Genre: Horror

**My Fanfiction Characters**

Xavier (Blue Humanoid Alien) / Age: 20 Year Old

Zynn (Blue Humanoid Alien) / Age: 20 Year Old

**Characters (Gossip Girl)**

Blair Cornelia Bass (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Serena van der Woodsen (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Lily van der Woodsen (Human) / Age: 40 Year Old

Charlotte "Lola/Charlie" Rhodes (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Ivy Dickens (Human) / Age: 20 Year Old

Georgina Sparks (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old

Jennifer "Jenny" Tallulah Humphrey (Human) / Age: 22 Year Old


	2. Prologue

"Serena, hey! Over here!"

Summer in New York surged forth with a burst of bright colors ; rich streaks of pearly clouds kissed gently at the towering skyscrapers that smiled at the scenery below. Pockets of bright green — NYC’s iconic parks — nestled themselves next to the buildings, watching bustling citizens come and go as they like.

Today, it was home to none other than Serena Humphrey and the rest of the Upper East Side girls. Since the wedding, it had been difficult to have a catch up with them all once again, as they all lived busy lives now that they were adults. Gone were the days of sharing secrets over mocktails, conspiring against each other at the most prestigious of events and stalking the hallways of their old stomping grounds, intent on instilling fear into the low lives that weren’t them.

Of course, attending prestigious events was still on the agenda for the group, except this time it was much more professional and less bitchy. They weren’t the popular girls anymore: not Serena, nor Blair, or little Jenny. Each of them all had their own reputations to uphold now and this was no longer an environment where Gossip Girl thrived.

It was certainly nice to spend time with everyone though, even if it were just to reminisce about the old days. Ivy herself had even decided to turn up, which came as a shock to Serena. Her family and that girl hadn’t exactly left on the best of terms last time they were together, but that was a long time ago now. The past was in the past and Serena was willing to forgive if Ivy had truly changed from her scheming ways. If Blair could manage it, then surely, she could too, right?

The group of seven had decided to make the most of the sun and play a game of baseball together. No one was keeping score of who was currently winning, but Serena was certain that her team had scored a lot more points in the short time that they’d been playing.

And by the looks of it, they were about to score another. Blair caught Serena’s throw with ease and stopped the current batter — Lola — from advancing onto the next post.

"Nice catch, B!" Serena smiled over at her friend. The two exchanged a high-five as they were awarded yet another point.

"This is so  unfair !" Lola gave a whine in response, twirling her bat in her one hand. "Your team is so much better than ours! We’re stuck with - and no offense, Mrs. Van der  Woodsen \- someone who hasn’t done as much as run anywhere in the last twenty years!"

"Offense is taken, Lola," Serena’s mom wasn’t too pleased to have been thrown under the bus. "I’ll have you know I held the position of Captain back when I played netball in high school, thank you very much."

"Yeah, in high tech—" The entirety of woman’s retort didn’t make it quite past her lips as, all of a sudden, her body slumped to the ground with no more than a soft  thump ; and then, not so long afterward, Ivy fell to the ground in a similar fashion.

A shriek — almost foreign, it didn’t sound like her — left Serena's mouth, quickly clapping a hand over afterward to stop any more noises from escaping. She watched, first-hand, as little Jenny, Georgina, and Blair all collapsed, and then —

"Mom!!" Her own mother hit the soft grass. Serena’s fight or flight had kicked itself into overdrive, rendering all movements completely useless. She just stood there, adrenaline flowing through her veins. She felt confusion, terror, shock, all at once—

Until she felt nothing. Her vision faded, and not before long, Serena’s body had joined all her friends: lifeless, strewn across the earth like the thousands of petals that had fluttered down from the scenery above. 

Serena awoke to a  smell.

Where … Where was she? Everything was hazy. Her eyes felt like glue to open, but the first thing she could make out was four, metal walls. They gave the entire room a menacing chill, and only deepened Serena’s fears of not being able to make it out of this place, wherever they were, alive.

“This is ridiculous! I demand to know where we are this instant! I’ll have you know that I am Blair Bass, and kidnapping me —” The next thing she became conscious of was Blair, beside her. Even in the direst of situations, she remained headstrong. Serena only wished she could be like that too.

“ Blair, now isn’t the time,” For the first time since Serena had met her all those years ago, Ivy displayed an emotion that the woman had never seen on her before: fear. It was prominent in the lining of her voice. Serena glanced over at her and all she saw was pale. Ivy’s trademark smirk had all but disappeared. “We should sit.” 

The girl’s attention was turned to the center of the room, and that was when Serena was finally able to register it.

Perched on tables were neat plates stacked full of every food soaked in calories that she could think of: hamburgers, ribs, steaks, pizza, pie,  Jesus , what the hell was going on? Was this some sort of joke? It had to be. Right? Right. Yeah. Dan would pop out of the corner where he’d been hiding all this time and make some sort of grand gesture towards her, and this would all be solved in a matter of moments.

A line of chairs had been left neatly ajar by the table, almost as if they were inviting the girls to sit.

Lily was the first to move: then Ivy, then Lola, Georgina and finally Blair.

“Mom--” Serena tried to protest.

“Oh, come now, Serena, it’s not like we have a choice. We might as well sit.”

And so, eventually, she joined them too. The smell of the food before them was almost sickening, now – everything looked so  greasy.

Unbeknownst to the party, eyes were on them. From behind a one-way mirror to the right of the room, two shadowed figures were watching them.

As soon as the girls sat down, they smiled.


	3. Chapter 1

Serena knew they had been locked in here for around a week or so now - but she didn’t care. Not at all. 

Whoever had put them here in the first place could keep them here for as long as they wanted. The food — the food was just so good.  Serena had never eaten anything like it. The way that the garlic butter dripped down off the steaks, creating pools of gold speckled with fresh herbs beneath the meat, and combined with other juices it created a sauce that the blonde found extremely hard to resist. She wasn’t sure how whoever was making these delicacies were doing it, but they managed to cook the steak just right every single time. Serena had always loved medium-rare meat. If she had to choose a most-liked meal out of all those served here - she loved them all, of course, but this steak was her absolute favorite.

“So, where do you guys think we are?” Ivy, ever the one to ruin the party with dull questions, inquired. 

“Who cares? This tastes so good!” Blair had taken a liking to the rows and rows of pizza that were (mysteriously) freshly replaced when the girls woke up each morning. She could eat four large sizes in under half an hour; an achievement for Blair, since before being brought here she wouldn’t even touch the food with a ten-foot pole. Pizza contained so many calories, so much grease, so much fat - but it was like some sort of switch had flicked in her brain overnight and now Blair didn’t care about all of that. She was more than happy to shovel everything in and not worry about any repercussions.

— And repercussions there were. For all the girls, weight gain was extremely prominent: Serena, Blair, Ivy, Lola, Georgina, little Jenny, even Lillian all had gained multiple pounds ever since being trapped. All their clothes were beginning to become a little  too  tight for them now, and it would sometimes become quite suffocating for them all depending on which position they sat in. The worst of the weight gain came from Serena and Blair, though. Both had eaten so much that they’d gained at least twenty pounds, perhaps even pushing on more at this point. Chubby cheeks, stomach, thighs, waist; rolls of fat that poured out from beneath their arms and legs when they sat. It wasn’t like they cared though. No, not at all. All that the girls were concerned about was the delicious food that was lying on the table before them, practically begging to be eaten.

“It’s just — isn’t it weird? We haven’t seen anyone else since we woke up here.” She really liked to pester, didn’t she?   
  
“Just eat the food Ivy, come on! Stop worrying!” Across from them, Jenny giggled. Like most of the other girls sat around the table, she’d been quiet throughout most of the morning, seeing as she was too intent on shoveling everything in. Bits of meat and grease were smeared across her plump cheeks, and when she grinned streaks of ketchup were clearly visible on her teeth. “Here! Try a meat pie. They’re really good!”   
  
The youngest of the group gleefully jumped up from where she was sat and bounded over to Ivy, the meat pie in question sat in her left hand. Steam swirled upwards in pretty patterns and emitted a heavenly scent of sweet, roasted beef mixed with all sorts of other meat and vegetables hidden inside the golden pastry. The stew at the bottom of the pie was a rich chicken broth, lovingly handcrafted by their mystery chefs. If Jenny could ever be given the chance to greet them, she would, and she’d thank them for all the lovely food that they’d been making for the group over the course of the last week. She’d never tasted anything so amazing in all her life, and it was beginning to make her forget that reason she was even here in the first place was that they’d all been  kidnapped.

Ivy stared down at the meat pie now on the plate in front of her. After a few more moments, she dabbed her fork at the blissful pastry shielding the meat beneath, brought it to her mouth and began to chew.

Then she took another bite.

And another.

And another.

“ Mmm !” Without thinking for any longer, Ivy was already onto the next pie. She took two of them, a handful of sausages and a few slices of pizza to go with it. “Tasty! Wow, this really is amazing!” 

Everyone around the table laughed. 

“See, Ivy? What have we been telling you? Just stop thinking and eat. Here - have some more food. Have you tried the pork yet?” Lola smiled, pushing the food onto her friend’s plate.

“Can I just say, girls,” Lillian suddenly raised her voice, and everyone around her paused. It was certainly odd to see a woman so obsessed with her appearance and reputation only concern herself with food. In Lillian’s hand was a half-eaten burger, all the vibrant colors inside bursting through the vibrant emerald from the lettuce, the rich ruby from the tomatoes, the neon yellow from the cheese and the smooth, crisp brown of the meat. If Lillian didn’t make a move to eat it anytime soon, then half the girls sat at the table would’ve pounced at any moment to get a taste of the inviting food. It just looked so good.  So tempting. So …  yummy. “I’m so pleased I get to share this experience with you all. I couldn’t think of anything better, sat here eating with my favorite people.”   
  
Georgina smiled. “ Aw, thanks, Lil! Me too, guys. This is so cool to get to experience this all with you. The food here is so nice.”

“Right?! I never want to go home ever again!” Lola chimed in, and everyone laughed and continued to eat.

It had been a week since their  guests  had arrived and everything was running smoothly. 

“They’re eating so much food!” From behind the two-way mirror, the two shadowed figures returned. They had been keeping watch on the girls ever since they first arrived at their renowned  dining hall . The group wasn’t aware - and they wouldn’t be aware for a long time - but the reason why they’d been captured in the first place was very simple:

They were going to be eaten.

One of the figures stepped into the light. Female. But - not human. Skin the color of the deep sea swept across her flesh, and when she smiled her teeth flashed a milky pink. Soft curls of midnight hit just below her shoulders, shaping her small, pretty face. “When can we eat them!? Can we eat them now? Ooh, they look so delicious, so good! Please, please please can we eat them~?”  
  
“Not now - we must wait. Be patient,” A long, pinkish tongue flickered out from between the other’s mouth, running it across his lower lip in hungered anticipation. Tall, taller than any of the girls currently sat in the hall. Hair the color of deep burgundy brushed gently in the way of his golden eyes. That same blue skin was present on him, but his time much deeper. Much like his partner, he was famished, too - but he wasn’t going to eat them. Not just yet. They hadn’t been fattened enough, and he wasn’t going to let anyone near the girls until they were perfect. “Don’t you want this to be the perfect feast? They’re not ready yet.”  
  
“Oh, come on! But they just … They just look so amazing!” The alien pointed a manicured finger in the direction of Serena. “Look at her! Look at how she’s eating that steak, look at all the oils dripping down her chin! I want to eat that one! Please? Pretty please?”

“Xavier, silence! I have made my decision. They are not to be eaten until they’re perfect.”

Xavier pouted. “But  Zynn ! They just … I want them and I want them now!”   
  
Zynn released a sigh, not even turning to face his partner. “You’re very irritating, did you know that? We cannot interrupt the humans whilst they eat. Chef laced their food with special drugs to make them addicted. Listen to me when I tell you that they are simply  not ready.”

Towards the end of his sentence,  Zynn raised his voice a little: a sharp, biting tone that almost ripped Xavier completely in half. His companion squealed a little at the harsh shout, backing away into the darkness once more.  Zynn had scared her enough for one day.

Everything he had said was true, though. Their chef that had so kindly been making the girls their meals had been lacing their food with a supernatural drug designed to keep humans wanting more and more. All they would talk about was the food. All they would think about was the food. All they wanted was food. They wanted it, craved it,  needed it. 

Soon, they would collapse if they were deprived of their delicious meals. They would become so addicted that all they would ever be able to eat were meat pies, pizza, ribs... Everything that was set on the table for them fresh  every day , they would become entranced by.

And their weight gain.  Zynn thought that it was truly admirable. The drug made it so that they would eat and eat without shame so that no matter how much weight their guests gained, they would never stop. They would never want to stop.

Zynn’s  gaze cast itself over towards Serena and Blair – the fattest of the group – and Xavier’s words played around in his mind for a few moments. Perhaps she was right, although he’d never tell her that. He’d never give her the satisfaction of knowing that she’d won. Maybe it  was  time for them to start preparing humans.

Darkness. Serena awoke to darkness.

Where was she? This wasn’t the dining hall. Where were her friends? This was a dream, right? Where was all her lovely food? She was so … so  hungry...

Yes, this was a dream. She couldn’t see anything, nor feel anything, and when she tried to move her limbs, she found that she couldn’t. This had to be sleep paralysis or some other odd thing that the body did once asleep – she'd heard Dan talk about it a couple of times, but she’d never thought to listen since Serena had never experienced this sort of stuff before.

Ah, Dan. Serena wondered about how he was doing – that was odd. Serena hadn’t given Dan as much as thought since she’d been here - 

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a bright, harsh light. It blinded the woman for a few moments, and she tried to raise a hand to shield her eyes, but her attempts were futile.

“Serena?!” A familiar voice called, somewhat laced with alarm.

Blair.

“Blair! Hey, where are you? I can’t see you! Blair!” Serena thrashed around, trying to move, trying to do something to reach her friend, but she was too fat. The fat that had practically consumed her once-perfect body made a  squelching sound as she desperately attempted to get to Blair, and as her eyes adjusted to the light, she came to the sudden realization that she had been restrained.

“Serena! I’m stuck! S-”   
  
“Oh, come now, girls, settle down. There’s no need for the panic now, is there?” An unknown voice, commanding, bold, pierced above them. They didn’t know it yet, but the man – no,  alien that stood between the two beds that they had been tied down onto was  Zynn, brandishing a bone-saw.

“Before we begin, I’d like to welcome you to the Meat Preparation room. Now, are we ready?”   
  
A devilishly handsome smile flickered across his blue lips.

Blair and Serena screamed.


	4. Chapter 2

The shriek coming from Naked Blair and Naked Serena pierced through Zynn’s ears.  
“Oh come on now, girls. You didn’t have to scream THAT loud. Well, not yet, anyway.” Zynn put down the shiny bone saw. “You’ll have plenty of chances later on. Believe me.” He rubbed his long, blue fingers down both of their cheeks, staring intently into each of their pupils as if looking straight into their very own soul with his golden eyes. They were silenced by his freakish looks and his calm, collected behavior.  
“Who who are you?” Serena asked, stuttering through her words. The question piqued Zynn’s interest who was busy admiring Blair, imagining how juicy her flesh would be. He slowly turned to Serena.  
“Wow, what a surprise. I didn’t think that we have someone who has a clear enough mind to make sense of the situation. Usually, by this point your Race’s instinctual response would start kicking in, making a huge mess and whatnot.” His wide smile exposed his pinkish teeth. “Well, I guess we have a little time to kill.”  
He sat on a metal chair between the beds. He put his hands on his lap and sit with his knees crossed, giving out a sense of dominance on the two even with such a feminine way of sitting.

“Both of you can call me Zynn. Of course, that’s just a nickname. But my real name is too hard to pronounce with your set of, linguistic features.” Zynn explained elegantly.  
As he spoke, the girls were scrambling through their minds trying to find a way to escape the restraint. Blair was observably panicking, but Serena kept her composure. Well, tried to. No one in their right mind would be able to stay calm in this kind of situation.  
“Okay, Zynn. I’ll change the question. What are you?” Serena tried to keep the chat going.  
“What am I? oh, did you mean my race?” He asked. “My race is called Blueaturn. Yes, I think that is the more suitable translation for my Race in your tongue.” He said while rubbing his chin, thinking.  
“What’s wrong? I thought both of you wanted to chat. Or should we just drop it and continue the business?” Zynn asked, taunting them. He didn’t even bother to hide his humane smile; he clearly enjoyed messing with them. They panicked, trying to come up with a conversation that might pique his interest but they were shooting blanks.  
“Why are you doing this to us?” Blair asked.  
“Oh come on, I thought you would already have realized it by now.” Zynn sighed. “We’re famished. And right now, you two are on the menu.”  
“No. Please, why would you eat Human Race?” Blair panicked.  
“The same reason your race would raise pigs. A sapient race such as you is such a Scrumptious Delicacy.” Zynn’s mouth became watery.  
As he said that, a loud rumble was heard. It was clear that it was coming from Serena, and that was the sign Zynn was waiting for. And not long after, Blair’s empty stomach made the exact same noise. It was a sign that both of them are ready.  
The drugs they used to fatten the humans didn’t just make them eat more, It made them addicted. Every time they eat drugged food, they would want to eat more, and more, and more. Now, imagine what would happen if they were to suddenly skip a meal. Yes, their hunger would grow more and more intense. And at some point, they will not be able to think straight.  
“Well now, I guess we’re not the only one hungry anymore.” Zynn grinned from ear to ear. Blair and Serena’s appetite went wild quickly. Too used to having so much food available right in front of them, the growls became wilder and wilder. The appetite enhancing drugs that the aliens used have made them addicted. Blair and Serene were unable to think straight, for the only thing that came into both of their minds right now are food.  
Zynn opened a transparent door at the end of the room. Inside was too dark to see, and the light that was beaming straight into their eyes definitely didn’t help at all.

“You know, I prepared some food for you inside this room,” Zynn spoke casually. The word food definitely caught their attention. They were very much eager to satiate their hunger. Both of them struggled to break free from their restraint. Not for running away from the creepy alien that openly said that he wants to eat them, but to reach the food that he promised in the pitch black room.  
Zynn released them from the binds on their arms and legs. All of their free limbs were pointing, reaching the room. And when all of them are free, they struggle to move.  
Their sheer size impaired their ability to balance themselves. Their mass pressing on their knees made it ache. They were no longer capable of walking on two feet, but it didn’t matter to them. They wanted to reach the room even if it means they have to walk on all fours like pigs.  
Inside the pitch black room, they flailed around blindly in the hope of finding the food they were promised. Zynn closed the door, walked back 5 steps, and looked at the screen on top of the door. A bunch of symbols came on, and He smirked.  
The symbols were read “Meat is ready to be cooked and eaten alive”.  
Suddenly, the pitch black room became illuminated with orange light. The room was small and the ceiling was unusually low. There were thick wires spread evenly on both the ceiling and the floor. It didn’t take a moment for them to realize that it was not just a room.  
It was the Giant size oven.

They quickly tried to turn their body towards the door, bumping to each other. They panicked. They tried to open the door but it was futile because the door was already locked behind them. Zynn simply stood behind the transparent door, smirking at the two delicious looking girls crying and panicking for their lives. Robotic arms appeared from the walls of the oven, once again restraining them. But this time they were restrained to the walls by the ankles, wrists, and neck, facing each other.  
They looked like frogs about to be dissected in science class.  
“Don’t worry girls, you won’t die immediately. We’ll make sure that you are with us as far as you can.” Zynn laughed as he started the oven. The oven immediately turned hot, but Zynn set it to the lowest setting so they all would be cooked slowly and nicely.  
"I Smell Delicious," said Serena  
"I Taste Delicious," said Blair  
"We Smell Delicious," said Blair and Serena  
"We Smell Delicious," said Blair and Serena  
For Blair and Serena, the heat was excruciatingly painful. But it was not enough to kill them immediately. They screamed, struggling to break free from the metal arms that were holding them. Their hair started to burn little by little. Their fingers and toes that were hurting the most, started to go numb. The tips started to blacken. They couldn’t tell how long they have been in there, for each second that goes by felt like an eternity of pain.  
“Zynn, why would you cook them alive like that? Wouldn’t it be faster if you just cut them up first?” Xavier came from behind him.  
“And let all that flavor get left behind on the cutting board? No way.” Zynn explained. “Believe me, you’ll thank me when you taste them. Now just get the table ready, we’re having a feast.”

Xavier went and set up the table as she was told to. Zynn was watching Blair and Serena being cooked inside, it’s been quite a while, and they started to lose the energy and motivation to struggle.  
The oven door opened and the robot arms carried them out, only to be greeted by hungry aliens. One with silverwares on their hands, and the other with a cleaver.  
“Hey, are you still with us?” Zynn tapped Blair’s cheeks with his meat cleaver, curious whether she already died or not. Blair’s gaze was empty, but she was clearly still breathing and blinking. It appeared that both of them are too exhausted to reply.  
“Oh, you are,” Zynn smirked. He lined up the cleaver’s sharp blade with Blair’s left hip, and with one swift move, he made a clean slice. Her leg fell onto the table, smoking. It was very juicy, oozing with fat. It looked tantalizing, even for humans if they didn’t know that it was the meat of their own kin. Zynn moved to the right leg, and then the arms, and then did the exact same to Serena. Both of the girls didn’t feel the pain of a sharp blade severing their limbs, because their nerves were cooked along with their flesh.  
Xavier didn’t waste time to start cutting into the juicy meat. She cut and took a whole thigh for herself, cutting along the bones to reveal a lump of succulent, steaming meat. The meat was practically falling off the bone, tender. She seasoned it generously with salt and started digging in. Zynn was still busy carving the limbs off, but listening to the slurps of joy Xavier made, he tried to hurry so he can start enjoying the fruits of his labor and patience.  
After he was done carving the limbs, Zynn threw both of them back inside the oven, this time cranking the heat high. This time the girls won’t be able to live through the cooking anymore, the heat cooked their airways and choked them from the inside. Their skin burned, their eyeballs exploded revealing an empty socket. If they didn’t die due to the choking, they probably died due to pain.

Zynn had a different approach.  
He started with the fingers and toes and worked his way up. He munched on the crunchy finger bones. Then started to cut up the more lean calves and forearm, leaving nothing but bones until he reached the juicy, glistening, eye catching hamstrings. And by the time both of them were done, the oven made a ding. Both of the girls were fully cooked. Didn’t take much time for them to rend the Longpig Carcass, revealing their steamy insides. By the time they were done eating, there was nothing left but the bones.  
“See, Xavier? I told you cooking them alive would yield more flavor.”Zynn said while picking his teeth.


	5. Chapter 3

12 Hours since Blair and Serena was eaten, When they woke up, the lights would turn on and food would already be prepared in abundance. When they’re done, the lights would turn off and they would fall asleep. This has been the routine ever since the abduction. How long had it been, maybe some of them had a rough estimation in the back of their mind but no one knew exactly. They were kept in a dark place with no access to the outside world. Hell, no one even knew the time anymore. All that they knew is that the light meant food. It was as if they were being trained that way. Well, none of them cared anyway.  
The drugs in their food had already messed with their heads. They were no longer using their logic, for the number of drugs that they had ingested along with their food were already enough to poison their mind.  
That day, the lights turned on and the food was already on the table. All of them instinctively walked and sat around the table and started eating. By this point, none of them cared about table manners. They couldn’t eat faster with a fork and knife. They would savagely grab what they want and just bite into it. They would hold their steaks dripping with fat using their bare hands, take big bites into their burgers and chew loudly, and fill their mouths with meatballs even when their moth is not done chewing or swallowing.  
“Hey... Do you guys notice that something is missing?” Ivy asked with huge chunks of steak in her hands. But she only got loud munching and chewing sounds as replies. It seems that being the youngest, she has a stronger sense of self than everyone else. On the other hand, Lillian who was the oldest no longer cared to even communicate anymore. All her words by then mainly consisted of perverse munching and loud open mouth chewing.

“Hey, guys, do any of you even hear me?” Ivy demanded a real reply, but nobody cared. She tried to catch Jenny’s attention by tugging on her arm but clearly Jenny did not appreciate it. She pulled her arm away from Ivy in such a rough manner that Ivy almost fell over.  
“Guys! Come on, listen to me for a second!” Ivy yelled. Her voice echoed inside the metal walled room, bouncing on the hard walls, amplifying it. It managed to get everyone to stop stuffing their face and actually look Ivy in the eye, albeit with an annoyed gaze.  
“Don’t you all think that we’re missing something?” Ivy asked with a slightly panicked look in her eyes.  
“I don’t know. Maybe more gravy?” Georgina answered.  
“No that’s not it. We’re missing something important but I just can’t wrap my hands around it.” Ivy said as she hit her own head in frustration trying to remember it.  
“Well, why don’t you remember it first before you rudely stop us from eating?” Lola made a snarky reply.  
“I asked you guys because I can’t remember!” Ivy yelled back, more frustrated.

All of them went back to eating, except Ivy. She was trying hard to remember, but to no avail. It was as if something was actively blocking her from remembering.  
It was apparent that Ivy was the only one that realized the fact that Blair and Serena, two of their friends that came with them, were missing. Although she couldn’t know it exactly, she still realized it. She tried and tried to remember, but she still couldn’t remember it. It frustrated her.  
Zynn and Xavier, who was watching their human livestocks feeding, had been watching them all this time. Both of them noticed that one of their livestock stopped eating.  
“Zynn, why did she stop eating? Could it be that the drugs didn’t work on her?” Xavier asked Zynn.  
“Of course it’s working, idiot.” Zynn sighed. “If it didn’t work, she wouldn’t eat as much as she did.”  
“Then why did she stop?” Xavier asked.  
“You don’t need to concern yourself, Xavier. She’ll go back eating when she’s hungry again.” Zynn replied with an annoyed tone. “Rather than that, we have something more fun to talk about.”

“Oh yeah? Which is?”  
“How we want our next meal to be prepared.” Zynn smiled ear to ear, and Xavier followed. “Now you got my attention.” Xavier happily received the idea. “Do you have any suggestions?” “Well, I have an idea for that one,” Zynn points at Lily.  
“What, the one that’s way over her prime?” Xavier scratched her head. “What are you going to do with that one? I doubt she would taste any good. I was against you on taking up that one, remember?”  
“Well, that’s because you don’t know jack shit about cooking humans, Xavier.” Zynn retorted. “The older ones would work nicely for Soup.”  
“Really now,” Xavier rubbed her chin. “So, we’re using her for soup?”  
“Exactly,” Zynn smirked.  
“Okay, I don’t know how that would work out but I hope you know what you’re doing” Xavier rolled her eyes. “Hey, I got an idea!”  
“Well, what is it?” Zynn asked.

“How about we do a hog roast?” Xavier’s golden eyes sparkled.  
“Hog roast?” The idea surprised Zynn.  
“Yeah! Having them being cooked on an open fire, doesn’t it sound fun to you?”  
“That’s a good idea, actually.” Zynn imagined how it would turn out, and he pictured it good in his mind. The idea of carving them on open fire made his mouth watered. He loved the idea but he tried to downplay it. He didn’t want to let her know that he actually loved it.  
“I guess we can have one of them to be cooked like that, how about that one with the brown hair?” Zynn suggested Georgina who was stuffing her mouth with juicy pork chops. She didn’t yield as many juicy fats as compared to Blair and Serena. Well, none of them did, but Georgina was diligent enough in fattening herself to look so appetizing. “No complaints, yes?”  
“You understand me so well, Zynn. I was about to recommend her.” Xavier smiled and wiped her drool from her blue lips.  
“You see those two there? The ones that are fighting over burgers?” He pointed at Ivy and Lola. Apparently both of them were fighting over their food, even though there are still so many other foods in front of them. Ivy might have stopped a bit when she had her crisis, but seeing Lola’s hand reaching out into her part of the table managed to set her off.   
She was still under the drug’s effect, after all. They have been at it for quite some time now.  
“You know what would be quite a sight?” Zynn quizzed.  
“Other than my spit roast idea?” Xavier still boasted her own idea.  
“Tying them up, stuffing them alive, and cooking them like how they do turkeys.” A grin appeared on his face.  
“They don’t stuff turkeys alive, Zynn,” Xavier said.  
“Yes, Xavier. I know that.” Zynn let out a big sigh. “But think about it. Wouldn’t it be more fun if we kept them alive when we filled them? Not to mention that they would taste better. You remember the two from before, right?”

Xavier couldn’t deny it. Blair and Serena did come out really good, but it was pretty clear that Zynn liked the torture. She didn’t care about it, but she did wonder how it would taste.  
“Come on, I know that you agree with me.” Zynn tried to convince Xavier. “Well, the two before did come out exquisite,” Xavier said.  
“I know. Now imagine all that luscious taste would enrich the fillings and vice versa.” Zynn continued to try to woo Xavier into his idea. The suggestion of mouthwatering taste of stuffed humans managed to receive a yes in Xavier’s mind. She simply nodded.  
Seeing how Xavier nodded with a grin on her face, Zynn took that as a sign of agreement. “It’s settled then.”  
“Then, what are we going to do with the small one?” Xavier pointed at Jenny. Out of everyone, she is the smallest. She might be significantly bigger than how she came here but compared to everyone else she was on the smaller side of the scale. “Should we just wait for her to get fatter?”  
“No I don’t think leaving her alone too long would be beneficial for us. These humans are too social, if we were to leave her alone for too long she might notice it and probably shrink, or worse, start killing herself. We don’t want that to happen now, do we?” Zynn rubbed his chin, thinking.  
“Well, it’s not like I don’t want to eat her, but that’s just too small for us to enjoy as is. Don’t you think?” Xavier said, also deep in her thoughts.  
Zynn left the room and walked to someplace that resembles a study. He was searching for something between the rows and rows of books on the shelves. He would occasionally pull one, skim through the book, and put it back on the shelf until he finds one that he was looking for. The one that he was searching for was leather bound, presumably was made by skinning a black human. He skimmed through the pages until he stopped at a page.  
“Xavier, what do you think about this?” Zynn showed the page to Xavier. Xavier took the book and read the page.  
“Human meat pies. I didn’t think that you would recommend a pastry.” Xavier wondered.  
“Well, you said it yourself that she’s too small for us as is.” Zynn turned towards Jenny. “But it’s a good chance of pace, don’t you think?”  
“I agree.” Xavier closed the leather bound book. “But you know, these cooking methods aren’t exactly as easy as simply roasting them like the two before. Especially this meat pie idea of yours.”  
“It’s okay.” Zynn smiled ear to ear. “I know someone”


	6. Final Chapter for Charlotte "Lola/Charlie" Rhodes and Ivy Dickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Cooking of Final Chapter takenplace Simultaneous

Xavier was busy writing her logs in the study room. That day was quiet. There were no problems on the ship, the human livestock was running their usual routine of fattening themselves, and Xavier had a nice quiet day for continuing work. That was until she heard Zynn’s voice talking to someone else from the other side of the door passing by. The voice was muffled by the walls so she couldn’t make up what they were talking about. It was pretty rare for Zynn to sound really energetic when talking so her curiosity got the best of her. Xavier stopped what they were doing and walked outside of the study. She called out to Zynn and caught up to them.  
Along with Zynn was a female Blueaturn. Xavier was wondering who that female Blueaturn was.  
“Mind if you introduce me to this new friend of yours, Zynn?” Xavier said.  
“Ah Xavier, great timing. Come with us, quick.” Zynn answered in short. Xavier didn’t expect that answer from him, but she followed them anyway. They didn’t talk on the way, and they reached the room beside the human feeding room. Zynn and the unknown Blueaturn looked outside the one way mirror and watched as the humans savagely ate their feed like a hungry troop of monkeys.  
“So? You're going to tell me what’s going on or what?” Xavier said with a slightly irritated tone because of feeling ignored.  
“Of course I will. Just sit down for a little bit or something and calm down.” Zynn silenced Xavier. Xavier did not heed what Zynn told her to and just stood there waiting with her arms crossed. Xavier could only look from their back and she also couldn’t understand what they were doing. After a good minute or two, the female Blueaturn nodded a little and  
Zynn’s face turned bright. Well, as bright as an alien with blue skin would anyway. Zynn turned around and looked at Xavier.

“Xavier, remember that sometimes ago I told you that I know someone that can help our culinary predicament?”Zynn asked with a smile on his face.  
“Culinary predicament? You mean how to cook the humans we caught?” Xavier tried to recall.  
“Yes. So I made a few calls to my colleagues and now she is going to help us prepare them all!” Zynn advertised. “Her name is“  
“No need.” She cut his sentence short. She slowly turned around, showing her face to Xavier. She had a tough looking face, folds on her cheeks and bags under her eyes. Her figure was that of an old alien, but her posture gave off a sense of pride. “My name is of no importance. If you ever feel the need to call me, just call me Chef. I have come here out of my own volition and I am nowhere only to do one thing.”  
Her rough voice and appearance paired with her stiff mannerism caught Xavier off guard. If it weren’t for Zynn’s brief recall, Xavier would have thought that she was a veteran and not a cook.  
“To cook?” Xavier asked to reassure herself.  
“Precisely.” The chef smirked, showing her chipped teeth. “It is a rare occasion for a cook like  
me to work on such an exquisite, ingredient. So I happily offered my services to you all.”  
“Really now,” Xavier said with a hint of doubt in her words. “Zynn, are you sure she can do the job?”  
“Yes, it appears that she had quite a lot of experience, Xavier. Most of my colleagues recommended her to me.” Zynn explained, but Xavier still had doubts.  
“It’s okay, Mr. Zynn. I assure you that I will not disappoint you. And if I were to fail meeting your expectations, I will compensate for it myself.” The chef said with a prideful smile.

To compensate for such a luxury item like fresh human meat is not an easy task, so her words carried quite a weight to it.  
“Okay, sure. Impress me.” Xavier said. The chef nodded In agreement.  
Chef rubbed her scar ridden hands, excited to start working. “Well, let’s not waste any more time shall we?”  
As Lola opened her eyes, her sight was slightly blurred due to waking up in an unusual time. Her mind was drawing blanks, slightly disoriented. She tried to remember what happened but she couldn’t remember doing anything different than before, everything in the past few days was nothing worth remembering. As delicious as the food that she had been eating since coming to this place, she could not remember anything worth noting from it. Everything merged into one blurry image in her head.  
Wisps of fragrant bread wooed her nose. Instinctively, she looked around to see the source. She saw Ivy lying asleep on a metal bed across from her left. Her consciousness starting to get back to her. And she saw a figure facing their back on her, busy doing something. She was humming a calming yet foreign tone. That figure appeared carrying trays inside something that resembled a gas oven. That figure turned around and noticed Lola’s head was sticking out.  
“Ah! Awake already, dear?” That figure said in such a calming tone. It walked closer to her and its figure became clearer and clearer as she got closer. It didn’t look quite... human.  
“I’m sorry, did the noise wake you up?” It said as if it was a grandmother caring for her grandchild. She was very much soft spoken that Lola subconsciously decided to drop her guard.

“No, it’s fine,” Lola said. “Where am I? What are you doing?”  
“Well, right now you are in the kitchen, my dear. I was preparing a nice meal for everyone.” Chef smiled as she petted Lola’s head softly. Aside from her outlandish features, she seemed very kind. Their conversation woke Ivy up.  
“Good morning to you, my dear. Did you sleep well?” Chef greeted Ivy, petting her head the same way she did to Lola. Ivy, who was still disoriented, smiled at the motherly figure that greeted her.  
Chef went back to her trays of sliced bread and slid them into the oven. The fragrant aroma of toasted bread filled the kitchen as she went around the kitchen to collect other ingredients.  
“Are you the one who had been giving us those delicious foods all this time?” Ivy asked.  
“Sadly no, dear. Had it been me, I’d treat you something even better.” She answered with a slightly disappointed tone. Lola and Ivy didn’t think much of it, but Chef was thinking of feeding them with different food to see whether they would taste any different.

“Is this heaven?” Said Ivy to herself, sleepy.  
“No, silly. This isn’t heaven,” Chef answered lightly. She was washing all the ingredients that she had collected in the sink. Onions, garlic, celery, fresh leaves, and mushroom. She made sure to wash everything clean before starting to dice everything. “Unless they cook in heaven, which I really doubt they do."  
Chef lighted the gas stove on and heated a large cast iron skillet ripping hot, and then threw a generous amount of butter on it. When the butter had melted, she poured in everything that she diced and let it cook, occasionally stirring it to make sure everything cooked evenly. Fragrant smell arose from the pan.  
The door suddenly slammed open, shocking Lola and Ivy awake. Chef didn’t pay it any mind, as if she was already used to it. A tall figure appeared from the opened door, waltzing in. It was Zynn.  
“That smells really good, Chef.” Zynn complimented.  
“Wait until you taste the finished product, then you can praise me more.” The chef laughed as she pulled out the bread from the oven, feeling it with her hands to check whether it’s ready or not. She threw in some thyme and a generous amount of salt and pepper into the pan and stirred it before covering. After that, she threw in the toasted bread and cracked two large eggs open into the pan, gave it a nice stir to make sure every ingredient was mixed in, and had their chance to get to know each other.  
Zynn looked at Lola and Ivy with a piercing gaze and an ominous smile, licking his lips. Both of them were horrified, rigid with fear. Zynn grabbed Lola by the stomach, feeling the soft, supple, pudginess in his hand. He stared Lola straight in the eye with a wide smile, imagining her luscious meat in his mouth.  
“I really love the breasts on this one, Chef. So thick and supple, I can already imagine how it would taste. Hell, my mouth is already watering!”Zynn laughed as he slapped Lola’s stomach.  
“Well now that I’m done with the stuffing,” Chef reached into a drawer and pulled out a box. From the box, she took out a tied leather roll, a couple of whetstones, and a bottle of methylated spirits. She untied the roll on the counter and rolled it open. Inside was packed neatly with tools. Knives of different sizes, hammer and nails, needles and threads, a chisel, and a pair of pliers. Chef’s smile turned from a kind into an ominous one. “Let’s start with my favorite part.”

Realizing what was going to happen to them, they screamed and struggled but to no avail. They were tied to the table and no one could hear their screams. The chef became so annoyed by the loud screams that she grabbed 2 big apples and shoved it into their mouth, gagging them.  
“Oh shut the fuck up will you.” She said while forcing it down both of their mouths. After their screams became muffled, Chef turned Lola's body over. Her belly faced the table and her back facing up. With a small but razor sharp knife in her right hand, she felt around her spine, drawing an imaginary line in her mind. Lola still tried to struggle until Chef pressed on her neck.  
“Don’t struggle, I’m trying to do this as clean as possible so it would be less painful for you. You don’t want the knife to run on your back twice, do you?” Chef whispered. Hearing that, Lola stopped struggling; instead, she started to sob and shiver uncontrollably. Her body turned stiff, waiting for the knife to run down her spine. Swiftly, Chef pressed the blade to her neck bone and slid it down her spine. The sharp pain immediately kicked in and her body floundered in pain. Every time she moved her back the pain worsened.  
Blood gushed out of the incision, and some even sprayed on Chef’s face. She wiped it with her long finger and licked it.  
“Mmm Wow, that’s a nice taste. When I’m done with you, I bet you’ll taste even better.” Using a boning knife, Chef started to separate the muscle from her lumbar spine, revealing her spine and Insides. Without much thought, she stuck her hand inside the incision and pushed her insides aside. Having her insides being manually manipulated, Lola felt unexplainable pain running through her body. Her body twitched in agony and nothing but painful groans coming out of her mouth. Feeling that she had made enough room, Chef immediately grabbed a handful of stuffing and stuck it inside her now widened internal cavities. By the time she was full of stuffing, she was crying continuously with a blank gaze, Blue Alien Chef stuffs them up like US Thanksgiving turkeys.  
Watching the horror that unveiled right in front of her eyes, Ivy was petrified. When Chef averted her gaze from Lola to Ivy, a chill ran down her spine and a knife, not long after. Ivy cried, shaking her head begging to not be done in the same way as Lola did, but she didn’t care. She did the exact same thing to ivy what she did to Lola. When she’s done stuffing them both, she sewed them close using a needle and a butcher’s twine. Every time the needle pierced through their back muscles, they twitched. And every time she pulls on the thread to close the incision, they would groan in pain.  
“Now, all that is left is to actually cook you both.”  
Chef walked towards a dark room, and after pushing a bunch of buttons the room started to glow orange. It was the same oven that cooked Blair and Serena, but of course, Ivy and Lola wouldn’t know that. Chef pushed both of the tables they were on to the front of the oven, which apparently was a tray. Before having them pulled in by the robot arms, Chef looked them both in the face and pulled the apples from their mouth. They still tried to struggle but holding the pain itself was already hard for them.

“You won’t need this inside. Now you can be as loud as you want.” She said with a smile. A couple of robotic arms pulled them both in and positioned them facing each other. Chef pulled a folding chair and sat in front of the oven, watching them cook alive.  
The first few minutes that they spent inside the oven were quite silent. They were still able to somewhat hold back the heat by their own pool of sweat and blood on the tray. It wasn’t until the 15 minutes that they started to really feel the heat. The pool of blood on the tray that they used to cool themselves down along with their sweat had finally dried up. Now their sweat can’t catch up to the speed of it vaporizing into the hot steaming air inside of the oven. Parts of their skin that was in contact with the metal tray started to stick. Ivy did not dare to move even an inch, scared of having her skin getting torn up because she moved too much. Lola did not understand this, and she kept struggling that her arm and leg skin which had gotten stuck to the tray started ripping off from her own flesh.  
By the 20 minutes, the hot air inside the oven had changed from steaming to arid. By this point, dry heat is directly attacking their skin and flesh. They had lost too much water from their body. They were severely dehydrated to a point that they were seeing hallucinations and unable to think straight.  
“Who do you think tastes better? Is it me or Ivy?” Lola asked. It wasn’t clear to whom she was speaking because her eyes wandered everywhere as she spoke.  
"I Smell Delicious," said Lola  
"I Smell Delicious," said Ivy  
“I Taste better than you, Lola.” Ivy somehow replied.  
“I taste better?” Lola said, confused and gasping for air.  
“Yes, I taste better” Ivy said, confused about the pronoun used in this confusing conversation.  
'We Smell Delicious" Ivy and Lola both said why their Juries is leaking from their Bodies.

The chef who had been watching them very much enjoyed this idiotic banter. She was laughing her ass off. In order to make it interesting, she tried to butt in on the conversation.  
“You taste better!” The chef said, not hoping that she would get any real reply. “I Taste Delicious!” Lola said, yelling and cheering for herself.  
“curious she Mouthwash? Mouthwash? Mouthwash I Delicious!” Ivy at this point was completely unable to understand anything. The chef continued to laugh and laugh on her chair.  
'We Taste Delicious" Ivy and Lola both said why their Juries is leaking from their Bodies.  
By the 30 minutes, they were no longer able to make up a full word. All they did was sighing or screaming in pain. At this point, the oven was too hot that their fat started seeping from his dried up skin, melting and making a new pool of hot grease purely from their own fat in the tray.  
After being cooked for 1 hour in 160 degrees Celsius, she pulled them out and basted them in their own juices. And she continued to roast them for 2 hours.  
By the time Chef pulled them out again, they were no longer moving. Burned, glistening, lifeless, eyeless. With her knife, Chef cut off a slice from her thigh to check whether how cooked they were. It seemed perfect, but the eyes can deceive. She tried the slice for herself, as she chewed on the juicy, tender meat, she grinned with satisfaction. It was perfect through and through.  
Chef went to an intercom near the door of the One of Spaceship's kitchen and made an announcement throughout the ship.  
“Boys and girls, today’s specials are ready to be served.”  
To Be Continued in Ending


	7. Final Chapter for Georgina Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Cooking of Final Chapter takenplace Simultaneous

“Tell me, what are we doing again?” A Blueaturn with a hat asked another that was walking beside him. He was carrying a trolley while his mate was carrying a small case.  
“God damn it, didn’t you listen to the command?” He replied.  
“Well, I’m sorry for being too preoccupied with fixing the backup engine so we don’t get stranded when the main spaceship engine breaks, instead of listening to the comms.” He remarked with an annoyed face.  
The mate sighed. He understood clearly that his shipmate was too busy. Not even he himself wanted to do the command, but it was a direct order so he had no choice about it.  
“The chef wants us to bring one of the Humans to the secondary kitchen, Apparently she’s also going to cook that one.” He replied.  
“The chef? You mean that old hag that walked into our ship not long ago?” The Blueaturn with hat asked.  
“Yes, that old hag.” His mate replied.  
“Then why the hell are we listening to the commands of a literal outsider? Can I just go back to my real job?” He complained.  
“Well, you can but I won’t vouch for your life if Commander Zynn sends you into space without a helmet.”  
“Wait what?”  
“Yeah, apparently the chef is the commander’s personal guest. He wants us to follow her orders for businesses regarding humans.” He explained as they arrived in the human’s quarters. The humans were fast asleep when they arrived. They were just fed and they are currently full so their sleep was deep enough to not be woken up easily by the opening door.  
“Let’s just get this over with. Which one are we supposed to carry?” The Alien with the trolley asked.  
“I think it was this one.” The alien with the case pointed at Georgina who was fast asleep on her back. They lifted her by the arms and legs, and both of them were barely able to place her on the trolley. Her sleep was very much undisturbed even though she was handled quite roughly.

“These humans are really stinky, don’t you think?” the trolley alien said as he covered his nose.  
“Yeah, but they are delicious after being cooked.” the case alien replied. With Georgina on their trolley, they walked out to the secondary kitchen to deliver the goods.  
“You think Commander would let us have some of these humans?” The trolley alien asked while pushing the trolley. “He hogged two of the fattest humans to himself and vice Commander Xavier. Pretty unfair if you ask me”  
“I don’t know, I hope so.” He answered short. They have arrived in the secondary kitchen. Inside there was a female Blueaturn reading a paper filled with instructions. She was too deep in thought that she didn’t notice the two of them coming in. She had only noticed them when they knocked on the door on purpose to catch her attention.  
“We’re here to deliver the Human and the special drug.” They said. She was surprised that she almost fell from her chair.  
“Ah! You can leave them by the counter. Thank you for bringing them here!” She replied as she hastily stood up.  
“You sure you’re okay by yourself? This human is really heavy.” One of them asked.  
“It’s okay! The robot arms are going to assist me.” She replied earnestly. After putting them by the counter, both of them nodded and left. From there on out, she was going to do everything alone.  
“Okay, now let’s review the instructions that Chef left me with.” She told herself. The paper was filled with instructions on how to do long pig roasts. The Chef was busy preparing the pair of human turkey dishes at that moment, so she had to entrust the Long Pig Roast to someone else.  
“Right so first of all, I have to undress the human.”The robot arms inside the kitchen lifted Georgina on top of the counter. The female alien pulled a scissor out of a drawer and started cutting Georgina’s clothes off of her. Because of her current size and the fact that she had never changed ever since boarding the ship, her clothes were torn in various places. It had become so tight that undressing her normally would straight up be impossible. When the tightest areas of the clothes were cut, her fat would pop out as if it was being cut free.  
“Ok Now to inject her with the special drug.” She reached the case that the two aliens brought. Inside were a couple of phials complete with syringes. She filled the syringe full of the solutions from the vials and made sure that there were no air bubbles inside by flicking the air bubbles up to the needle. Chefs made it clear that she wanted to keep the humans alive as long as possible while cooking them, so having them die early due to embolism was a no go.

After injecting her, Georgina began to wake up. Apparently the pain from a needle entering her vein was enough to wake her up. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Georgina didn’t react when she saw the female alien beside her.  
“Hey, where am I?” Georgina asked.  
“We are in the kitchen.” She answered short, cautiously watching her reaction. “Oh really? What are you making?” Georgina continued asking.  
“I’m making a rotisserie.” She replied.  
“Ok, cool,” Georgina replied.  
The female alien was quite surprised by how dull the human’s reaction was. It seemed like the drug had already reacted inside her, making her oblivious to danger and becoming more compliant in the cooking process. “I didn’t know that the drug would take effect this quickly, but ok.” The female alien mumbled to herself.  
“Ok next is the hard part.” She said as she was reading the next step on the instruction paper. The next step is to impale her with a 7 feet long metal rod. The instructions were not clear about whether to start from the front of the rear end, so she was a little bit confused. She decided to start from the rear end so it would be easier to align the rod.  
“Hey, can you get on all fours for a bit?” The alien asked. Georgina silently complied and got on all fours. Her enormous fatwas dangling from her body, jiggling every time she moved a little bit. The female alien took a long metal rod that was sitting inside the cold oven and smeared butter all over it except the part that she was holding. With her long thumb, she spread the anal opening. Slowly she inserts the metal rod inside.

Georgina felt aroused by the warmth of the thumb and the coldness of the metal rod. It slid in easily because of the butter but suddenly hit a block as soon as she reached the sigmoid of her colon. And just as the instructions said, she made a sudden strong push forcing the rod through. The arousal that Georgina felt at the beginning quickly turned into sharp throbbing pain. She screamed in pain as the rod had pierced through her colon and was inside her peritoneal cavity. The female alien kept pushing through, occasionally moving the rod around so she wouldn’t have to unnecessarily pierce through other organs. When the rod had reached the diaphragm, she poked the diaphragm around so she could find the inlet to her esophagus. With every poke, Georgina became short of breath. And when the female alien had found the inlet, she pushed it again, ripping into her esophagus but keeping the diaphragm intact. As the rod climbed up, Georgina choked until the end of the rod appeared from inside the mouth. Georgina was still able to breathe albeit hard.  
“Okay, now with that out of the way let’s start cooking.” She told herself. She controlled the robot arm to lift the metal rod along with Georgina, who still felt pain. She bound her arms and legs together with butcher’s twine and smeared her all over with basting sauce that Chef had given her. And finally, the robot arms carried her inside the oven, spinning her slowly. As the baste sauce dried on her skin, the sweet savory smell filled the oven.  
Inside the oven, Georgina screamed because the metal rod was heating up, cooking her from the inside. But her screams were muffled because her mouth was preoccupied. With every turn of the rod she felt pressure on her spine, ribcage and pelvis.

Every so often, the female alien would pull Georgina out and baste her. When she’s out of the oven, she would sometimes talk.  
“Something smells good,” Georgina said. “Hey! Are you roasting pork or something?” Georgina asked. The female alien was baffled. She didn’t think that Georgina would still not realize that she is the one being cooked.  
“I’m not cooking pork, I'm cooking you!” the female alien said to her in Blueaturn language while smearing new layers of basting sauce on Georgina. She was worried that the drug effect might subside so she used her own language when she said it. Afterward, she throws Georgina back inside the oven to continue cooking.  
And with every baste, Georgina's hair gets more and more burnt, her skin darkens due to the heat and the basting sauce, her eyeballs whiten. Just because she was compliant doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel the pain.  
“How’s the roast going?” Chef suddenly entered the kitchen and greeted the female alien.  
“Ah, Chef! It’s going fine I think. I followed all your instructions and now I’m basting the Human Georgina periodically.” She said with a smile.  
“Good, good. Here, take this key.” Chef gave her a small key. “Human Turkey tasted amazing, I saved quite a bit for you inside the other kitchen’s cabinet. Go and eat it as my token of gratitude. I’ll take it from here.”  
“Really? Thanks, Chef!” After thanking Chef, she ran off to claim her prize. Meanwhile, Chef pulled out Georgina from the oven to check on her. She took a sharp knife and carved the thickest part of the thigh to check whether she’s cooked through or not.  
“Well, a couple more hours inside should be good.” She said while setting the oven timer. Georgina was barely breathing; she was on the verge of dying. When the chef checked her face, she noticed something.  
“Oh, your eyeballs popped.” Chef went and rummaged through the fridge, and came back with a couple of cherries. She inserted the cherries into the eye socket. “There, now you’re beautiful again.”  
After 2 more hours in the oven, Chef put her on a platter and pulled the rod from her mouth. At last, a Long Pig Roast Georgina can finally be served.


	8. Final Chapter for Jennifer "Jenny" Tallulah Humphrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Cooking of Final Chapter takenplace Simultaneous

Before anything else, let’s make sure that our lovely yeast is alive and well. A Blueaturn said as he poured lukewarm water into a cartoonishly big bowl 95 degrees Fahrenheit to be exact. Along with it, quite a few handfuls of sugars and a bucket of yeast. Everything was mixed into homogeneity and later covered and left alone.  
“With that going on, now to the dry ingredients.” He went to the other side of the kitchen. In front of him were a mound of flour and a scale. He scaled the amount of flour to an exact amount, adding and reducing the amount repeatedly almost like someone who suffered Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Then he added a small bowl of salt and whisked everything.  
“It’s still almost unbelievable that Chef would entrust me to work on such a rare ingredient. But it is only fitting that the Chef entrusted me, her Patissier, to make this dish. After all, the art of making a pie crust that can complement the rich flavors of a whole human is not something that any Blueaturn can master.” He said to himself. He was very much hyped up to start working on this dish, not only because he was personally asked by his tutor the Chef herself, but also because that this would be the first time he could work on such a rare and Exotic Ingredient such a Human.  
DING!  
A bell dinged. He promptly opened the yeast mixture’s cover, only to see a frothy cap on top of the mixture.  
“Good morning, my lovelies. I will be in your care for this very special dish.” He grinned, talking to the yeasty mixture that he had made. With his wet and dry ingredients ready, he poured everything into a big mixing bowl. He climbed up the gigantic mixer and fixed a dough hook on it. He fixed the bowl into the mixer and with it, kneaded the dough.  
“Yeah, this is definitely an Impossible dish if I had to do it manually like how I do all of my other bakes.” He mumbled while watching the gigantic mixer working the dough, autonomously creating gluten in the mixture. “If it was me, I would just mince my human up and then turn them into pies like how everyone would expect a pie to look like. But this ship’s commander made it clear that I need to keep them alive in the cooking process for as long as possible.”

The mixer kept spinning and spinning, folding the dough over and over again. He didn’t want to use a timer. With his experience, he understands dough better by feeling rather than by numerical scales.  
“Well, That should do it I guess. Any more than that and it would be over kneaded.” He mumbled under his breath as he checked the huge amount of dough that he worked with. It was going to be used to cover a whole fattened up human in a pie dish, he’d rather have a little bit too much dough to work with instead of too little. He then moved the huge dough into a lightly oiled bowl and covered it to bulk ferment for 10 minutes.  
After the first ten minutes, the dough had raised quite a bit. The Patissier punched it down and rolled it flat. It was just about wide enough to snugly fill every part of the pie dish. The Patissier smirked at how his calculations were correct. After letting it rest for another 10 minutes, he baked the dough at 400 degrees.  
“15 minutes should be enough.”  
“Hey, did you hear the talks around the spaceship?” A female Blueaturn talked to her coworker. “What talk?” Her coworker asked. She was a bit detached from the talks on the ship.  
“They said there’s going to be a feast in the spaceship!” The excited alien said, half squealing. “What? Seriously?” The coworker unbelievingly reacted.  
“I know, right?! That was my reaction the first time I heard it too! But it seems like the proofs are leading to it!” She continues.  
“Okay, then what are the proofs?” The doubting alien asked.  
“Remember the humans that we caught before? I heard that some officers were tasked to bring them to the kitchens!”  
“So what? Commander probably wanted to have another piece of them cooked up for themselves.”  
“Thing is, there are already 3 of those humans getting carried! Commander asking for another one to be cooked is possible, but three at the same time? He and the Vice Commander is definitely not that much of a glutton to hog it all to themselves, don’t you think?” She argued.  
“Well, you do have a point there. No reason to cook so many of them all at once like that.” The doubting alien said while deep in thought.  
“See? And you know the Commander’s personal guest that came recently? I heard that she’s the one in charge of cooking them, and she also didn’t come alone!” She continued to argue.  
“Well, maybe. But still, it is still just a rumor so you can’t really rely on the info. It could still be just a coincidence.” The doubting alien said.  
“Oh come on, you’re no fun. Aren’t you excited if it’s true?” She pouted.  
“If.” She replied in short. As she was going to get back to her desk work, a call came up. She answered with a bunch of okay and nodding.  
“What’s the call about?” The gossipy alien asked.  
“Apparently they want me to carry one of the humans to another kitchen and give it to a certain Patissier working there.” She answered.  
“See? Four humans on the same day?” The gossipy alien remarked.  
“It’s a possibility, but it’s still not a sure thing. Would be fun to have some humans though, I’m getting kind of hungry too.” She replied as she stood up from her chair and walked out her cubicle to the human quarters.

Inside the human quarters, she only saw 2 humans sleeping inside. Jennifer and Lillian.  
“Wow, I swear there were 5 of you earlier this morning.” The alien said to herself. With the trolley that was provided to her, she picked Jennifer who was in deep sleep and left the human quarters. She pushed the trolley to the designated kitchen that she was told to go to.  
“Sir? I’m here to deliver the Human?” She said.  
“Can you undress her? I have my hands full at the moment, thanks.” The Patissier told her while preparing a lot of mushrooms. He ordered her to undress the human but she had no idea how to do it. With her size being much larger than her own clothes, doing it the usual way any humanoid does would be impossible.  
“Sorry sir, but how am I supposed to do that?”  
“Just grab a scissor or something and cut her loose from that garb she has on.” He answered. She looked around for scissors and cut Jennifer loose with it. Due to her size, it was hard to not graze her skin with the point of the scissors. When she was done she told the Patissier but he gave nothing but a nod. Not even a thanks. And with that, she just walks out of the kitchen and back to her desk.  
“Right, I think now we are ready to fit the human inside the Pie and garnish it,” He said to himself. With the crust now out of the oven, he first spread a plethora of mushrooms that he had been cutting on it.  
“For a savory pie such as this, mushrooms will fit perfectly as a first layer. Mushrooms are good.” He said. The Patissier is a blue alien chef that loved mushrooms, so it was hard to separate whether his comment on this is his objective opinion on cooking a Long Pig Pie or just his love for mushrooms.  
“Now, to put the Human on top.” With a remote, he used the robot arms inside the kitchen to lift Jennifer to the baking dish. She had fit the crust perfectly, filling most of the gap with her own body fat. But she was also able to fill the baking dish vertically, the pie from top to bottom would measure roughly 3 feet.

He didn’t feel like it was enough, so he also garnished Jennifer pie with olives and more mushrooms and seasoned it with salt, black pepper, and chili flakes. To be honest, looking at it as is, it already made his mouth watery. It was as if it was already cooked and ready to eat. He unconsciously grinned at his own creation and he had to snap himself out of it.  
“Hey! How’s the pie going?!” Zynn yelled his greeting with him Xavier followed along.  
“Mr. Zynn, Ms. Xavier, welcome! Sadly the pie is not done yet, but the good news is that the pie now only needs to be baked.” The patissier explained.  
“You sure we can’t eat it already? It looks so good” Xavier said jokingly, complimenting his work.  
“They’ll taste better when It’s out of the oven, Ms. Xavier. Trust me.” The Patissier replied. After setting the oven for baking the pie, he made the robot arms to carry the Jennifer Pie inside the oven.  
“Still can’t believe that we are going to have a Long Pig Pie,” Zynn smirked, looking at the Pie. “I swear, I’ve wanted to try it ever since the idea came up. It sounded so good”  
“I know. I have also become increasingly curious about how it would taste like. A whole human inside a pastry, a really great idea.” Xavier added to Zynn’s statement. “I’m pretty sure that everyone else in this spaceship is looking forward to this one.  
Inside the oven, Jennifer had begun to wake up but she was too dizzy to realize what was going on with her. The heat made her sweat so much that she had become a little bit delirious due to the heatwave inside the oven and the severe dehydration.  
“What? Where am I?” Jennifer said while laying on her back, really confused and drenched by her sweat. “Why is it so hot in here?”  
“Hey, Xavier, look. Human Jennifer is waking up.” Zynn smiled as he saw Jennifer waking up, like a kid in a zoo when the animals started doing something interesting.  
Her eyes started rolling and she had become too weak to actually move and bring herself up, it was almost like she was bound to the floor or in this case, the pie crust.

The longer she spent inside the oven, she became more delirious. The fragrant smell of the pie crust along with the smell of mushroom being cooked filled the air inside the hot oven. Her subconscious still recognized the smell of food. She became hungry even though this time she’s the food.  
“Why does it smell so good here?” She asked.  
“Is someone cooking something good in here?” She asked again.  
“Hey! If you hear me, can you give me some of what you’re cooking?” She asked again.  
“Did she just ask us to feed her a piece of herself?” Zynn was amused by what he had heard.  
“No, I think she’s just confused. I think her mind is too weak to understand what’s happening. Severe heat can do that to humans if I recall correctly.” Patissier answered, recalling the book on humans that he had read back in culinary school years.  
The heat had gotten into her, her weak body had she become unable to feel pain. She couldn’t move her body, and she still hasn’t realized that the tips of her finger had started to burn. She simply couldn’t feel it.  
"I Smell Delicious," Jennifer said  
"I Taste Delicious," Jennifer said  
She still hadn’t realized that she was the one being cooked. Her voice reached outside the oven but voices from outside were not able to penetrate the door to the inside for her to hear. Her skin had started to dry out and cracked in various places but she was unable to see or feel it. Every hair she had become burned. Her blonde hair, her eyebrows, even her eyelashes.  
“I don’t think you can eat yourself, Jennifer. Stop being so silly!” Xavier said to Jennifer. Jennifer couldn’t hear a single word of what Xavier was saying. Everyone that was watching her from the oven door was laughing hard.  
"You Smell Delicious, Jennifer," Zynn said  
"You Taste Delicious, Jennifer," Zynn and Xavier both said  
“Hey! I know! You guys are cooking a pork pie, right?” Jennifer tried to guess. “Come on! Give me just a bite or something, it just smells so mouthwatering!” Ironically, her mouth is drying real fast. She was breathing in hot dry air and it was drying her up from the inside. Her dried up mouth had made it hard for her to speak. She kept trying to moisten them up but to no avail.

The aliens’ laughter became louder and louder. Her lack of understanding of her own situation was becoming a funny sight for them. As the minutes go by, her words progressed into unintelligible nonsense. It continued for a while until an hour later.  
After an hour passed, Jennifer had stopped making any sound. She became radio silent. She had stopped being dizzy too since her blood flow to the brain had completely stopped. She died inside the oven, inside the pie crust. And until the end, she still hadn’t realized that she was being baked alive.  
With the robotic arms, he put the Jennifer Pie on top of a wire rack that he had prepared on top of the counter.  
“And now, we just have to wait until it cooled down”


	9. Final Chapter for Lillian Celia "Lily" van der Woodsen

“What... Where... am I?”  
Lillian was in the foreign scene. Well, everything up until this point was foreign to her. It would be foreign for anyone, really. She hadn’t really given much thought about the abduction by someone –or rather, something because they had the decency to provide meals that were to die for. The housing was far below subpar, but with meals like that, she wouldn’t mind letting it slide.  
She tried to look around her, trying to find any sort of clue to where she is right now. She was soaking wet, inside a pool of emerald-colored green water, or so she thought it was water. It was thicker than what you would call water. The smell was pungent, filling her nose full with a sweet smell. Had it been not as strong, she would’ve liked it.  
But above all else, everything was hot.  
The water would bubble up from below from time to time, releasing more and more of that sweet fragrance. But the bubble would break before it reaches the top of the water, breaking into fine pieces of bubbles. It was as if the bubble went through lots of pinholes, or rather, a mesh sieve.  
Lillian felt around beneath the waters with her hands. She can feel a rough texture beneath her. Metallic and malleable. Mesh-like. It would seem like the water can go through it freely. She noticed that apparently her body weight was supported by this mesh colander and that the water is far deeper than what she thought it was. But she couldn’t check it anyway, the green water was too murky to be able to be seen through.  
“What is this smell?”  
“Why does it smell so sweet?” “Where the hell am I?!”

Fed up with the smell violating her senses, she scrambled to stand up, trying to get away from where she was. Her body had become so obese that she had a hard time just get back on her feet. When she managed to stand up, she felt that something was amiss. She looked around herself until she noticed something.  
Nothing was covering her body.  
“Wait, why am I naked?!” She said as she covered her breast and her crotch with hands. She looked around, to see whether anyone was looking at her, but she was alone. There were no eyes other than hers. Knowing that she was alone, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Being looked at in such a disgraceful manner would be an unbearable shame for her, she thought to herself.

With only her arms to cover her body, she walked to the edge of the water and climbed out. “Where is everyone?”  
The sounds of a kitchen knife hitting the cutting board, along with the sounds of stove flame and simmering water filled the silent kitchen. The steady rhythmic knocking sounds from the knife had set the mood inside the kitchen to be peaceful. A Blueaturn wearing a black apron inside was chopping all sorts of vegetables.  
“Yo, Alura.” Following the sound of a door being opened, a male voice called.  
“Oh, hi. What is up?” She smiled while wiping her slightly wet hands on her apron.  
“Nah, nothing. I’m on break right now and I wanted to check in on you.” He answered.  
“Aww, aren’t you a sweet one.” She giggled.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just chopping up some vegetables, nothing much.” She answered. She picked up her knife back and started chopping again.  
“I assume it has something to do with this extremely large pot you have here?” He slapped the 7 feet tall stewpot, failing to realize that it was hot until the moment he touched it. “Ouch! That’s hot!”  
“That’s what you get for being an idiot.” She giggled. “Yeah, I’m making a broth. Right now I’m chopping up onions and carrots to make the mirepoix.”  
“A mire- what now?” He asked while cooling his hand under the sink.  
“Basically just vegetables to make the broth taste even better.” She pushed the chopped up carrots from her cutting board to a big metal bowl. “We’re cooking our last stock of humans.”  
“Ooh, tasty.” He said while she carries her bowls of vegetables to a step ladder beside the pot.  
“Enjoying your hot bath and sauna?” She asked into the stewpot.  
“Yes! It’s been a while since my last sauna. Feels really good.” Lillian was sitting Inside the stewpot, occasionally soaking her head inside the browning water.  
“Here’s some more aromatherapy for you! Enjoy it!” Alura said while dumping the contents of the bowl inside the stew pot. “I’ll put the cover back on again okay?” She said while putting the lid back on and raising the temperature even higher.

As the temperature went higher, her skin started to blister. The skin flushed red and swelled with transparent liquid. Because of the boiling water, her skin was too soft to handle the rising pressure inside her blisters. It popped inside the broth, releasing her own fats into the water. It made the broth murkier and murkier. Little by little, her flesh was also exposed to the boiling water.  
“It’s so good,” Lillian whines. The pain nor the fact that her skin was being actively destroyed inside the pot did not register within her brain. She sneakily ate the carrots that were dumped inside the pot and drank her own bathwater – or rather, her own broth. Not that she needed to hide the fact that she was eating the mirepoix in the first place. No one would care anyway.  
“Wow, the human isn’t fighting back? Usually, they’d be rocking the pot by this point.” Confused, the male bluaturn asked.  
“Yeah, apparently the new fattening drug can do that too. Save us the trouble of tying them up and whatnot.” Alura answered. She stepped over the cauldron and pressed a button, lifting the platform that the pot was sitting on. And with a long ladle, she mixed the contents of the pot.  
“Hey, miss?” Lillian called out from the inside of the stewpot, knocking on the metal walls.  
“Yes, what is it? Is the water getting cold?” Alura asked back.  
“No, that’s not it. I’ve been smelling something delicious in here, is that normal?” Lillian splashed her face with the water she was in.  
“Yes, of course, it’s normal. It should smell delicious there. I can even smell it from the outside!” Alura answered.  
“It’s making me hungry, not gonna lie,” Lillian said.  
“Yes, me too.” Alura went back to the counter to cut some celery.  
“That reminds me, are you cooking something?” Lillian asked.  
“Of course I am.”  
“That’s neat. What are you cooking for dinner?”  
“A longpig stew,” Alura said while knocking the celeries to her bowl and picking up new ones to chop up. “You’re going to be delicious.”  
“I’m going to be delicious,” Lillian repeated what Alura had said. “I do smell delicious,” Lillian said.  
“You do smell delicious,” Alura said.  
“I taste delicious” Lillian said with a smirk.  
“Yes, you do.”  
To be continued in Ending


	10. Ending

“Boys and Girls, Today’s specials are ready to be served.”  
The Chef’s voice ringed through every room and halls of the ship. Just at the right time, too, for it was the time for dinner. Most of the staff stopped what they were working on, and started walking to the great dining hall on the ship. Some of them were quite excited and were half-running. Who could blame them, the gossips on the ship that said the day’s dinner were humans made them hopeful? While most were skeptical, it would be lying if they say they weren’t hoping that it was true.  
Some of them got in the dining hall early, and there was nothing inside. No food, just a bunch of silverware, plates, and cups. Nothing new or worth noting. As more and more of the ship’s staff walked into the dining hall, the talks became unstoppable. Everyone was discussing the gossip that had been going around recently regarding the humans, whether they were going to be served for them or not.  
It was a good few minutes until everyone was in the dining hall, still with nothing to eat in their sight. They were getting a little irritated because it was out of the routine that the food was delayed. To a point where some talks became noxious, saying that the gossip is just a face to cover up some mess that they didn’t know of. It was until the ship leaders, Zynn and Xavier walked inside the dining hall.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My fellow shipmates.” Zynn spoke on top of a podium that was fixed to the dining hall, usually used as a means to announce something at dining times. “Today, I noticed some talks among all of you, my crews. If I recall correctly, it was that today’s dinner is special or something of the like. To that, I say you all are correct.”  
The crowd that was silently listening in on Zynn’s speech, now filled with happy murmurs and whispers.  
“But listening to me talking here would be boring, so let’s just get on with it shall we?” Zynn raised his right hand up in the air and snapped his fingers.  
On that cue, Chef along with the Patissier and the others that worked on the meal barged in through the door with gigantic trays. Quite the sight, it was. 2 stuffed humans, 1 human roasted and basted plenty, skewered with a metal rod that pierced through her mouth and rear end, a humongous pot that still had its lid on, and a whole big pie. They arranged it in the dining hall with big smiles on their faces, especially Chef and Patissier who were very proud and happy with their dishes.  
The sight invited cheers and whistles from the ship’s staff, happy that the gossips were true after all. As Zynn stepped down the podium, Xavier already started with Georgina, the spit roast. She carved a piece of the thick thighs and put it on her plate. Zynn decided to walk the other way, to Lola. He too cut a piece of the stuffed human’s thigh for himself. The staff followed suit and took a plate each for themselves.

Everyone wanted a piece of everything. The Human turkeys were very tender, practically oozing with juices that made everyone’s mouth water. Some of them also dug up the fillings, tasting it. It was full of the savory taste of the human’s flesh, and the organs inside had become so soft that it easily ripped apart when bitten.  
The Spit roast probably caught the majority’s view, looking at the human impaled from top to bottom and displayed in such a perverse manner. It definitely was the centerpiece of that day’s huge feast. And the taste definitely did not betray the looks. The basting sauce that was used to season the human managed to pierce through the layers of fat and deep into the muscles. Slightly spicy, giving a good amount of heat that lifted the flavors of the human.  
“Hey, what are you doing?! I want to get some of the pie!” A few Blueaturn complained to the Patissier that blocked them from reaching the pie.  
“No, they’re not ready yet! Be patient and let them cool a little bit more, you WILL thank me for it.” The Patissier stern. While the grandiose Stuffed Human Turkey and The Long Pig Roast was quite the view, the pie was definitely stealing the show from all of them. Wisps of the fragrant smell from the still-hot pie caught everyone’s attention, but no one dared to go up against the Chef or the Patissier because they were the Captain’s personal guest.  
When Zynn sat near the pie, some of the staff caught the hint that the pie was finally ready to be cut. They followed suit and sat near the pie as their captain did. Zynn and Xavier sat next to each other with their plates in front of them. The Patissier took their plates and cut the best part of the pie.  
With the thickest part of the pie for the leaders of the ship, The patissier also cut 2 parts for himself and the Chef. Both are Jennifer’s breasts. With a side of relish, they took a huge bite out of them.

With how tasty it was, Zynn couldn’t help but moan. Every bite was followed by moans of pleasure. It was not something that Zynn would do in front of his staff, so that means the pie was very much exceptional. Everyone else took a piece for themselves. The buttocks, the arms, the belly, everything else was for the crew. And Zynn’s out of character reaction was justified with how everyone else was acting. All of them groaned and moaned in pleasure after their first bite of the pie. The pie was the first one to disappear from the tray to everyone’s belly. By the end, it was as if there was no sign of Jennifer Humphrey as human Pie because she was distributed and melted equally in a pie.  
In the end, the soup was left. It didn’t look as amazing as the other dishes so there were still quite some of it left when everything else had disappeared. But it did not disappoint. The warm, savory taste of the broth, along with tinges of the spices that were thrown inside the soup, left a comfortable feel inside both their heart and bellies.  
“You know, Zynn,” Xavier called. “We should do this more, don’t you think?” Zynn nodded, agreeing with Xavier while looking at their smiling staff, satisfied.


End file.
